one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Vs Xena
Percy Jackson Vs Hercules! Can the Warrior Princess overcome the Daughter of Wisdom? Which incarnation of Greek legend shall reign supreme? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (The Minotaur, 1:37-2:00) ???: GET BACK HERE!!! The roaring voice of a Cyclops booms throughout a series of caves, and the sound of thundering footsteps grows louder and louder before Percy Jackson, and his Satyr best friend Grover Underwood run into view, each carrying a large armful of gold. Far behind them lumbers the giant Cyclops Polyphemus, who blindly chases after them and their stolen spoils. Polyphemus: I CAN SMELL YOU! I WILL EAT YOU, FLESH AND BONES AND ALL! Percy (Panting): Why... couldn’t... we...think...of another... distraction?!?! Grover (Panting): What did you... expect me to do... dress up in drag... and seduce him?? Percy: I hope... Annabeth... is having a better time... Sure enough, without a beastly Cyclops guarding her goal, she is. In the center of the caverns lies a large grotto, Polyphemus’ main hoarding area, filled with hundreds of stolen goods and more than enough bones to match. Small rocks fall off of a ledge near the ceiling, and suddenly, Annabeth Chase reveals herself, taking off her Yankee’s cap and the invisibility that comes with it. Looking around from a birds-eye view, she soon spies what she and her friends came for. Annabeth: Jackpot. Golden Fleece, here I come! (Warrior Princess, 0:00-0:40) Chase hops off the ledge and slides down the wall, before walking over to the pile with the large golden cloth lying upon it. It shines brilliantly, brighter than all the gold it covers, and Annabeth is captivated by it as she approaches it. As she reaches out to grab it, a chakram suddenly flies through the air with a ringing noise, nearly amputating her hand clan off of her wrist; she luckily pulls it back in time as the ring weapon boomerangs through the air and flies back from where it came. A strong hand catches it and sheathes it around the waist of a very strong-looking woman, who sheathes it around her waist. Xena: Step away from the Golden Fleece, child! Annabeth paused; she hadn’t expected anyone else to be here, much less a woman that looked like she could have slain the Cyclops herself with her bare hands. Studying the Amazon’s arsenal, Annabeth concluded that a direct confrontation would be both futile and foolish; she wasn’t Percy. Annabeth: What do you need the fleece for? I’m in a bit of an emergency. Xena: I require it for my redemption! No one will stand in my way! Annabeth: Not even the daughter of an Olympian? Xena: Not even the Olympians themselves! Annabeth shuddered; she’d figured that last taunt would at least make this woman pause. Oh well; Percy and Grover were running for their lives, and given that she could still here them running away from the Cyclops deep in the caverns, running seemed to be a pretty good option. She quickly whipped her cap back on her head, becoming invisible, and startling Xena. Xena: Coward! Show yourself! The fleece began to move as an invisible Annabeth snuck over and picked it up; Xena’s chakram quickly came whizzing towards her. Picking up a shield from a nearby warrior’s corpse, Annabeth blocked the attack, but it still hit with enough force to knock off her hat and render her visible once again; the chakram reflected back to Xena’s hand as the Warrior Princess ran at her, and Annabeth quickly drew a bronze knife from her belt. Announcer: FOR GODS, GLORY AND GOLD! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Annabeth Chase! Xena, Warrior Princess! Draw! 60 (Warrior Princess, 0:40-1:40) Xena spins around on the spot as Annabeth gets closer, dodging the strike of the latter and coming in close to bash the demigoddess away with the back of her hand. Annabeth crashes into a wall, but puts herself together in time to raise her weapon to block Xena's polearm as the warrior attacks her. Xena tries a few more strikes, each blocked by Annabeth's knife and shield, so she suddenly aims low, sweeping Chase's feet out from underneath her. The young halfblood barely doles out of the way of Xena's staff when the latter stabs it down into the dirt, and she gets up behind her and away from the wall. 53 Annabeth strikes forward, but Xena turns around fast enough to deflect the strike away. She then jumps backwards, pressing her feet against the wall, and jumps off of it, soaring high into the air. While soaring above Chase, Xena tosses her Chakram down; it bounces off of Annabeth's shield and returns to her hand as she lands on the ground and prepares a kick to Annabeth's chest. Annabeth uses her shield to push Xena's leg upwards and comes in close; Xena avoids the stab of her knife, but takes a shield bash to the face. The damage is superficial, and the Warrior Princess quickly wrestles her enemy off of her. The demigoddess slides backwards, but reveals she has stolen Xena's Chakram off her belt, and swinging it in hand, she slices Xena's pole clean in half. 45 Xena discards the two broken sticks and draws her sword, spinning it around before preparing for engagement. Annabeth, however, opts for range, and readies her bow. She fires a few arrows, but Xena slices through all of them with ease; Annabeth grimaces, then picks up her fallen hat. Donning it, she becomes invisible, so Xena grips her sword tightly, examining the area around her. 35 A shot rings out and an arrow pierces Xena in the shoulder; she stabs forward, but apparently misses as a large golden club lifts itself off the ground behind her, and swings to bash her in back of the head. Xena swings more times, but can't find her mark as the club hits her twice more. But a glint goes off in her eyes, and she suddenly reaches forward; her hand clutches around Annabeth's neck, knocking her hat off as she lifts the teenager into the air. Xena then stomps on the ball cap, and retrieves her Chakram. Angered, Annabeth slashes Xena's face with her bronze dagger; the conquerer responds by slamming Chase to the ground head-first. 26 Seeing Xena's blade bearing down upon her, Annabeth raises her knife to deflect the blow and defend herself. Xena withdraws, and waits. Xena: On your feet. Annabeth complies, as if she had a choice, and readied her dagger and shield. She is the first to attack, and Xena defends against each of her strikes; soon, the Amazon knocks the shield right out of Annabeth's hand. Undeterred, Chase continues to fight; carefully analyzing Xena's aggression, she waits for her enemy to lunge forward with her sword; the Demigoddess sidesteps and Xena shoots right past her, opening an opportunity for Annabeth to trip her and knock her to the ground. 14 Xena tries to push herself up, only for Annabeth to kick her back to the ground; she pulls herself up on the second try, and stands firmly. Xena: A cheap trick! Annabeth: Here's an expensive one! Annabeth holds out a thermos decorated in Greek art, and flicks off the lid; a mighty gale of wind escapes and blows with the force of a hurricane; Chase braces herself as hard as she can while the winds of Hercules push Xena backwards, forcing her to drop her sword. 6'' But Xena is still standing, and not without a weapon. Taking her Chakram in hand, she throws it to the side. It arcs through the air with a whistle until turning back, and upon its return it slices clean through the thermos, stopping the gale, and causing Annabeth to stumble forward. ''2 Xena: Hoyah! A flying kick to the face from the Warrior Princess sends Annabeth flying back to the wall of the grotto, knocking her out cold. 'K.O!!!' With her obstacle eliminated, Xena walks over to the Golden Fleece and claims it, swinging the garment over her shoulder. Upon hearing the call of an eagle from the mouth of the caverns, she walks off to rejoin her companion. Some time later, Percy and Grover run back into the grotto, having lost Polyphemus. Upon spotting the unconscious Annabeth, they rush to her side. Grover: Annabeth! Can you hear me? Percy: Who did this to you? ???: An old acquaintance of mine. The two look up and spot a familiar face chilling against the wall. Percy: Ares? Why are you here? Ares: To make sure a friend of mine isn't kicking too much ass; she's a pain that way. Results (Main Titles, Xena Volume 1, 0:14) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... XENA! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Young VS Old themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017